


A Moment Together

by ThroughLeavesOfGreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughLeavesOfGreen/pseuds/ThroughLeavesOfGreen
Summary: I'm a mess. My friend posted a thing about a crow and raven perched together. She said "two birds chillin' on a branch..."... and I proceeded to write fic. So yeah, I'm a mess."Raven had always been the quiet, reclusive type while Crow was more likely to act out and seek attention. At this moment, however, they both stood silently staring out at the city, and campus students."





	A Moment Together

(I have two images, I'll figure out how to post them later.)

Outside the window of the campus cafe, you could see two figures standing by a tree talking, despite the colder weather.   
Two men, no boys, they were boys if you really looked. Both had black hair and appeared to be of Asian descent. The taller, broader one wore a grey turtleneck and scarf, black suit-jacket, had a briefcase, loafers, and a coffee. Despite his put-together appearance, his hair was unkempt. He appeared to send a text and then put his phone away. The shorter, lankier one had a crossbody pack, an oversized bright-yellow hoodie that stuck out from under his black jean jacket, and a boba - and seemed to be jumping about taking sips until he stopped to follow his companion's gaze.  
***  
Raven had always been the quiet, reclusive type while Crow was more likely to act out and seek attention. At this moment, however, they both stood silently staring out at the city, and campus students.  
Raven glanced at Crow beside him, so quiet, so unlike him. Raven noticed the tension in Crow's shoulders. He smirked, turning to look back at the city in front of them.   
Crow was agitated, he could feel Raven look at him, but just yesterday Raven had commented that Crow could "never just let the world pass." While Crow was unsure exactly what that meant, he was pretty sure it meant continuing to stay still, staring straight ahead as people walked by them. So he tried, he really did, to stay still. When he heard Raven let out a slight huff Crow caved - He took a step forward and spun-around. "What?!" he squawked.   
At that Raven's face broke into a large smile, bigger than Crow had seen in a while. Raven replied, "I think it is sweet, what you were trying to do." Crow paused, Raven wasn't normally the feely type, and that is when he noticed a light blush on Raven's cheeks. This set Crow off, and his raging blush practically glowed. He stuttered "Well- I- I wanted to be- uh- less annoying -- for you so that- uh- maybe- you would let me stick around."  
Raven's smile grew, "We live together Crow. Did you think I would kick you out?"   
Crow paused, looking towards the ground. "I just know it has been a lot for you lately, with being a TA and working on your thesis, and I haven't been helpful because I've just been going-on about my classes."  
Raven's dropped, "I'm sorry if you felt you were a bother."  
Crow's head snapped up, indignant, "I'm the one apologizing!"  
Just like that, a small smile reappeared on Raven's face. "Ok, then I forgive you. - The professor canceled class- So, let's spend the rest of the day together, just you and me and our apartment." With that Crow's blush came back full force. Raven leaned down a bit and Crow gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek, however, Raven did not straighten. Crow soon felt a hand on his chin  
***  
You watch as the two boys talk back and forth, the taller barely moving and the shorter animatedly moving about. Then, the taller bent just so and the shorter gave him a quick peck on the cheek - covering his face and backing up. However, the taller did not straighten and instead pulled the shorter closer so they were face to face. The taller pulled the shorter forward and you realized what you were about to see... but, they were doing it so publically, a little Yaoi wouldn't be too bad. You watched with bated breath as their smoky exhalations mingled in the frosty temperature. Then the shorter surged forward and they kissed. It started out innocent enough but soon you looked away.   
Glancing down at your phone there is a notification from your teaching assistant, the professor had canceled class. It's then that you realize who and what you witnessed - your TA and his personal moment! You decide that maybe it would be best to continue to scroll for a while. You barely notice them leave, holding hands and walking at a stiff and quickened pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading. Please give a kudos!  
> Also, feel free to comment or DM if you really liked it.


End file.
